


Close for Comfort

by redeyedwrath



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: “Oh my god, are you kidding me?” “Yes, Stiles,” Derek deadpans, and Stiles can practically see the glare, even though it’s completely dark. “I’m joking about being stuck in a closet with you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts), [Benaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/gifts).



> Anyone who follows me knows how much I love [benaya-trash](http://benaya-trash.tumblr.com) and [ladydrace](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com) because they are both amazing people and I’m shit at expressing emotions but *weeps* *shakes fist* this is for you
> 
> ([Based on this drawing](http://benaya-trash.tumblr.com/post/150434869572/if-you-still-want-prompts-how-about-some-secret))

“Oh my god, are you _kidding me_?”

He’s been saying that an awful lot lately. More than he probably should, all the usual teenage drama aside, because he’s at least eighty percent sure he says it about seventeen times a day.

“Yes, Stiles,” Derek deadpans, and Stiles can practically see the glare, even though it’s completely dark. “I’m joking about being stuck in a closet with you.”

Stiles throws one of his own - albeit less effective - glares at Derek, knowing full-well Derek can still see it, because he has freaky werewolf powers that enable him to see in the dark, which Stiles decidedly doesn’t have since he can’t see a _thing._

“Damn, you should really step up your game. Or, well, have a game in general. I bet that’d help a lot.”

Derek huffs, and Stiles feels rather than hears it, Derek’s chest brushing against his as he exhales, the flow of warm air over his face. He’s almost tempted to make a dog joke about bad breath, but he realizes Derek actually smells kinda… nice? Which is a really weird thought, he is _so_ not going down that road, abort.

“So,” Stiles asks after a while, because it’s honestly really awkward to be stuck with someone in a closet - never mind being stuck with _Derek Hale_ in a closet - without talking to them. “What should we do now?”

He can almost _hear_ Derek’s eyebrows rise - and that’s a really disturbing image, when did he start spending so much time with Derek that he can tell what his eyebrows are doing without seeing them? - and Derek shifts a bit. Stiles swallows, because he can feel the movement of Derek’s muscles against his skin and holy shit, it’s a lot. He’s seen them before, but feeling them is a whole other thing and he can feel heat building in stomach.

Oh no. No no no. He’s not about to get hard while stuck in a closet with a freaking _werewolf._ Yet here he is, thinking about Derek pushing him against the wall and kissing him until he’s breathless and _wrecked_ and -

“Are you-” Derek says, voice low, and Stiles nearly jumps at the intensity of it and only _then_ does he realize his cock’s pressed up against Derek’s thigh. Shit.

“Derek, I’m sorry, I-”

Derek raises his hand and puts it on Stiles’ jaw, the pad of his thumb brushing against Stiles’ bottom lip. Stiles doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until it rushes out of him and Derek pulls Stiles down gently, pressing their mouths together.

It’s not even a kiss, just their lips pressed together, Derek’s thumb rubbing against Stiles’ cheek, but Stiles’ eyes slip shut and all he can hear is the frantic pounding of his heart in his ears.

Derek pulls back, forehead resting on Stiles’, and Stiles chases him, kissing him, hands digging into Derek’s shoulders. It’s so hot, everything he wanted, and he can’t stop moving his hands. He touches Derek’s waist, his arms, his jaw, fingers flitting over his stubble. Derek’s hands slip down to his lower back, thumb drawing circles that burn through Stiles’ t-shirt.

“I’m never coming out of this closet ever again,” he breathes against Derek’s lips, trying to pull him back in. Derek pushes him back against the wall, _panting_. Stiles tries his hardest not to giggle but he just made a werewolf _pant_.

“The literal or the metaphorical one?” Derek whispers, nosing under Stiles’ jaw. Something hot shoots down Stiles’ spine and he tilts his head back.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you just said that,” he laughs and he feels Derek smile against the skin of his neck before biting down softly, sucking. His hips buck up involuntarily and he moans.

“Definitely never leaving, _oh my god_.”

“Good,” Derek says and then he’s kissing Stiles again, hard and desperate.

(Needless to say, when Scott opens the closet door minutes - or hours, Stiles doesn’t know or care - later, he pales and runs away with his tail between his legs.)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah it’s so cliché... Then again, everything I write is cliché? So whatever... 
> 
> I just hoped y’all liked it, please let me know if you did? I’ll love you forever, promise. I’ll sacrifice my sister to Satan for you.
> 
> [Yo I have a Tumblr where I make posts crying about how much Derek and Stiles love each other because they do!!! So much!!!](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
